Clan Screen
The clan screen ( ) is where you can see your clan's mood, reorganize your clan ring, reassign your population to different tasks, or recruit new people. Population Under population, to the left, you can see your population numbers, broken down into categories, and their overall health. Recruiting Farmers In order to recruit more farmers, click on the farmers button. You will then be given the choice to adopt new farmers from: *'Nearby clans': Note that your neighbors might not be too happy if you steal their farmers. *'Any clan' *'Your tribe' *'Your distant kin in Heortland' *'Vagabonds and wanderers': Your carls might not be too happy at the prospect of accepting vagabonds to farm their lands, especially if you offer cattle or sheep to lure them You can choose to offer: *'Land and cattle': This will make the new recruits carls (rich farmers). If you select this option, you will recruit more farmers, but your old carls might not be too happy about it. *'Land and sheep': This will make the new recruits cottars (poorer farmers), but sheep is better than nothing and will attract more farmers than only offering land. *'Land only': With this option, you will recruit less farmers, although other factors play into how many farmers you will get. Note that the happier your people are, the more farmers will want to come to your tula, and the less you need to offer. If your people are unhappy, you will have to offer more (like land and cattle) for farmers to want to join your clan. Recruiting Weaponthanes Weaponthanes are the full time warriors that keep your clan safe. To recruit more of them, press the weaponthanes button under population (alternatively, you can also recruit them from your War screen). You can recruit weaponthanes: *'From promising carls': Choosing this option will lower the number of your farmers and increase your number of weaponthanes. *'From outside the clan': Choosing this option will add to your overall population, but there is no guarentee you will recieve the number of weaponthanes you asked for. *'Offer additional gifts worth 1 cow': This option, in combination with recruiting from outside the clan, will give you a better chance at getting the number of weaponthanes you asked for. You can also dismiss your weaponthanes. You can choose to give parting gifts worth 1 cow, which will show your generosity and appease your remaining weaponthanes, after all, no one wants to be worried about loosing their job at any moment. Assigning Crafters Crafters are a special lot, you cannot recruit crafters from outside your clan, you can only assign this job to your farmers. Farmers become crafters, and crafters can go back to being farmers. Note that crafters, contrary to farmers, refuse to take up arms, and assigning too many crafters will leave your clan with less defenses. Crafters' children become crafters, so it might be a good idea to keep an eye on the number of crafters you have so that things don't get out of hand. To the right you will see a slider representing the number of crafters you have. Sliding it to the right will increase your number of crafters, but decrease your number of farmers. Sliding it to the left, of course, will cause your crafters to take up their farming tools again. On this screen, you can also choose which type of goods your crafters should make. Plain crafts are more common, but will supply a steady trade income. Fancy crafts are more intricate and rarer, but may not sell as well. The number of trade allocation points may depend on your market (verification needed) Read more on crafting on the Crafter page. Assigning Hunters Hunter supply the clan with extra food. Hunters work the same way as crafters in the sense that they are not recruited but assigned: your farmers will become hunters, and when dismissed, will put down their arrows and take up the plow. Contrary to crafters, hunters will fight in the fyrd. Beware, hunters' children will also become hunters, so you may want to keep an eye on their numbers and reassign them to farming periodically. Note: Make sure your hunter have enough wildlands to hunt in. Also, the Hunting page gives more information. Reorganizing your Clan To the right of your clan screen, you will see which type of clan you have. Depending on your choices during clan creation, you may have a peace clan, a war clan or a balanced clan. If you hit the "Reorganize button", you will have the option, at the bottom of this new screen, of changing your clan type (from peace to war for example). The process of changing clan types is not automatic, it will take a few years to see any major differences. On this Reorganize screen, you may also change the nobles on your clan ring. For more information about this part, read the Clan Ring article. Clan Mood The mood of a clan is a delicate thing. If you lead your people well, they will become happier, which in turn helps with recruiting new people to the clan etc. The terms used to describe the clan mood are, from good to bad: Jubilant > Splendid > Happy > Contented > Optimistic > Reserved > Worried > Dissatisfied > Gloomy > Ugly > Grim. (Reserved being the neutral state.) Your decisions during events, the food situation, the defense strength, the number of deaths etc. all contribute to the clan mood, for better or for worse. Farmers and weaponthanes often have conflicting ideas: Farmers like peace and safety, weaponthanes like war and glory. Keeping the weaponthanes and the farmers happy is, as you can imagine, not always an easy task, because making one group happy usually makes the other unhappy. However, the rest of the clan mood is pulled up or down by the moods of these two groups. On the clan screen, there are two things you can do to raise your clans' happiness levels, as described below. Feasting Having feasts is a good way to raise your clan's happiness: who doesn't like a good party? *'Small feasts' will consume less food, but raise the happiness less. *'Medium feasts' will consume slightly more food, and raise the happiness sligthly more. *'Large feasts' will consume around 50-100 food and make the people happier. Inviting your neighbors will show that you are generous, and will slightly raise your relationship with surrounding clans. Of course, one feast can't do miracles. An gloomy clan mood won't skyrocket to jubilant after one feast. You may not even see a change in the term used to describe their happiness. But it's a step. Note that if your clan is really unhappy, a feast won't change their point of view much. For more information on how to increase your clan's happiness, read the article Clan Mood. Distributing Gifts A gift is always a nice gesture, and what better way to show your appreciation to your hard working farmers and weaponthanes? Giving gifts will raise your reputation for generosity, and your clan mood may reflect your weaponthanes and farmers' appreciation. If you click on "Gifts", you will be asked how many goods you want to give away, and to who. *To both your farmers and weaponthanes: If the gifts are split equally between the weaponthanes and the farmers, both parties will be happy. *To farmers: If you give only to your farmers, they may be happier, but the weaponthanes might feel underappreciated. They put their lives on the line for you, you know? *To weaponthanes: If you give only to the weaponthanes, they will be happier, but your farmers, that work just as hard (if not more) in the fields, under the beating sun, in order to feed every single member of the clan, might get a little jealous. Clan Blessings On the stone at the center of the screen, runes are engraved. Each rune has a blessing associated with it. Faded runes are blessings you don't know, carved runes are blessings you know but that aren't active, and glowing runes are the active blessings. Blessings from your ancestors: *Protection *Divination Blessings from Chalana Arroy: *Healing *Curing *Resurrection *Hope Ernalda's blessings: *Bless Children Eurmal's blessings: *Bless Blessings from Kero Fin: *Maternal Ward Lhankor Mhy's blessings: *Clan Lore *Lawspeaker Category:Interface Category:Article stubs